How to Capture your ANBU Dragon
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: The attempts to capture ANBU Dragon, and the right way. Slash. Iruka/Harry/Kakashi


******Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter._

**For**: CleverBast

**Prompt/Pairing:** Could you write me a HP/Naruto with a Kakashi/Iruka/Harry pairing? The prompt is "Capturing the dragon" and I don't mean Draco!

**Warnings**: Slash, threesome, toying, teasing, and Tsunade. Past Sasuke/Harry

**How to Capture your ANBU Dragon**

Kakashi sat in a small restaurant with his partner, Iruka, bored. They had been together for years, but now their relationship had mellowed. Sure, they still loved each other, but Kakashi was a more physical person than Iruka, and he was disappointed that their sex life had declined. It wasn't completely gone, but it was no longer as active as it used to be.

Kakashi missed that roaring temper and fierce spark that Iruka once had in the bedroom. The glances and touches that set Kakashi's blood and libido on fire were few and far between. Nowadays Iruka was much more interested in talking about his latest bunch of brats, and how Naruto was enjoying fatherhood. Kakashi still couldn't' get over the fact that Naruto had actually moved to Sand to marry Gaara's pupil Matsuri. And they reproduced to boot.

Kakashi was languidly watching the street, wondering if he should pass another genin team, when he saw just the thing to reignite the spark excitement he missed in the bedroom. Well it was more of a person than a thing.

An ANBU had just dropped into the street and helped a little girl that had broken her bracelet. He watched as the ANBU bent over and helped the little girl pick up the individual beads, and assist her as she rethreaded them. He thoroughly enjoyed the view, as the perk ass in front of him, would slowly sway back and forth as the obviously male ANBU continued to pick up the fallen beads.

Kakashi felt an incoming smack from Iruka, and grabbed his partners arm.

"You're not even listening to me!" Iruka berated him.

Kakashi turned to his partner and sent him an eye smile. "Love, how would you feel about inviting that wonderful boy to our bed?" Kakashi asked as he directed his partner's gaze towards the helpful ANBU.

Iruka took a moment to study the ANBU. They could only observe the boy's backside, but from what they could see, they enjoyed. The nice bottom the black ops pants covered, the slim hips, and the messy black hair that just begged to be played with. They weren't the only ones in the vicinity enjoying the sight.

"You want to invite an ANBU into our bed? Good luck." Iruka snorted once he was over his perusal.

"What? He wouldn't need to remove the mask, just the pants and put that pert little bottom in the air. That's hardly exposing his identity." Kakashi reasoned.

Iruka studied him for a moment before developing a sadistic smile. "Fine, but you need to convince him yourself."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow, before smiling. "Then I get to ride first." The silver haired Jounin didn't wait for a response before setting off to capture the unsuspecting ANBU.

Kakashi watched carefully as the ANBU finished helping the little girl, and jumped to the rooftops. He casually followed, and kept the ANBU in sight as he trekked across the village. After ten minutes, the ANBU suddenly dropped down into an alley, fearing something may be wrong, Kakashi quickly followed, only to be pinned to a building wall.

"Why are you following me?" A voice growled into his ear.

Kakashi smirked, and swiftly reversed their positions. The only difference was that Kakashi had the ANBU face him.

Kakashi took great satisfaction in using one hand to pin the ANBU's hands above his head, and using the other to run over the fit torso. He felt the slight tensing muscles, and traced over the slight dip when his fingers reached the ANBU's waist.

"Well well, who would have thought that I would catch a dragon on my adventure?" Kakashi responded after registering the dragon mask.

"Release me." The Dragon demanded.

"Now now, I went and caught you far and square, it wouldn't be proper to push me away." Kakashi drawled as he pushed his pelvis towards the ANBU.

"Hatake-san, this is highly inappropriate. I will file a complaint with the Hokage for sexual harassment and obstructing an ANBU's work." The ANBU calmly replied.

"Did you know there's a hunters code? Once a hunter catches its prey, than they can do whatever they like to it." Kakashi reached his free hand around and cupped the bottom he had been admiring earlier. He gave it a squeeze and then pulled the ANBU into him. Kakashi enjoyed the sensation of the connecting groins and gave a low moan.

"I think I want you naked, begging, and on all fours in my bed. I know Iruka would enjoy the sight as well." He whispered with a husky tone, into the ANBU's ear.

"Well then I guess you have to catch me." Kakashi only had a moment to register the words before his world exploded in pain and stars. The feisty little dragon had kneed him in the balls before fleeing.

Oh, the chase was on.

o.O.o

Tsunade sat behind her desk laughing. Harry had entered her office and told her in a detail about the perverted Jounin who accosted him on duty. When he said Hatake, she had doubled over. The kid arrived months ago and gave her great entertainment. Today was no different.

"Well you do know you are technically of age here. If you wanted to indulge in a little pleasure with that perverted man, I won't tell on you to your Headmaster." Tsunade teased. She enjoyed watching his face flush in embarrassment.

"He's old enough to be my father!" Harry argued. He looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Small detail. With all his extensive reading, I'm sure he will have quite a few tricks to teach you. Plus, if Iruka joins in I bet you will have no problem going back to England as a nice experienced and well taught individual." Tsunade snickered at the look of disbelief on the young man's face.

"You're just as perverted as that man." Harry pointed out with an annoyed huff.

"Well you know what they say 'One should always leave with a bang.'" Tsunade continued, ignoring the perverted comment.

"In shinobi terms that means blowing the place sky-high, and laughing as you walk away." He deadpanned.

Tsunade grinned. When harry arrived he had been horrified at the insinuation of killing, but now he was properly desensitized. "I promised the old goat that I would make sure you were well educated."

"Yeah in fighting, not bedroom ... stuff."

"Small details. I also promised myself months ago that I would corrupt the small 16 year-old in front of me. You don't want to let me down do you?" Tsunade stated in a sad tone, watching as the guilt trip took effect.

"I thought that one time with Sasuke would satisfy that ridiculous statement." Harry mumbled, his blush crawling down his neck and staining his ears.

"One night with that uptight broody clan heir hardly counts. I bet he bragged about his own prowess half the time, and then got off, leaving you cold and frustrated." At Harry's blank face, Tsunade knew she was right.

"Fine." Harry said with an explosive sigh. "I might MIGHT sleep with him, but he has to catch me first. Then I can leave Konoha with a bang." Harry swiftly replaced his dragon mask and left the office with a stiff back and heavy feet.

Tsunade smiled to herself and went back to work. Harry would cave in the end, he always did. After all, that's how he ended up in Sasuke's bed before. Tsunade quickly made a note to send Sasuke on a very dangerous mission with a high death rate. She still didn't like the bastard.

o.O.o

Harry didn't know how Hatake was doing it, but he always managed to find him. Harry would be patrolling the wall, and Hatake would pop up and molest him. Harry would be tracking a suspicious individual and Hatake would stop by and cop a feel. It was highly annoying. His only consolation was that Hatake never caught him without his mask - mainly because Harry never removed the mask outside of the Hokage's office. He didn't have an apartment, only a small room in the ANBU headquarters, and that was small haven to him nowadays.

Harry sighed as he sank into the hot spring and felt his muscles relax. After being chased by Hatake for a week he needed the nice hot water to soothe his tense body. Harry had a few minutes to himself before he was interrupted. The sound of people in the change room made him groan in frustration.

"Kakashi get your hands off my towel." A stern voice commanded.

Harry opened one eye and blanched. Hatake and his partner were entering the hot spring, both too distracted to notice him. Harry acted quickly and hid behind a decorative rock. Hoping for a chance to escape sometime soon.

"Oh my sweet little dolphin, don't act like you don't enjoy it." Hatake fired back. Harry listened as they entered the water, and then a small fight ensued. There was lots of splashing water before Iruka cursed and Hatake chuckled. "Ah, that's always a nice view." Hatake purred.

Harry shuddered and sank further into the hot water, hoping he wasn't going to get a cold.

"Someone could see!" Iruka hissed.

"And they'll be envious they're not in my position." Hatake countered.

There had to be a way he could safely flee and avoid that grabby Cyclops and his partner. Of course, he could always just calmly walk out and act like he didn't know them, and was just a regular civilian completely disturbed by their actions. It was a plan.

Harry winced when he heard moans coming from the other side of the rock. A loud sucking noise started up, and he could hear Iruka groaning, and issuing small protests. He needed out now.

He safely made his way to the edge of the water, and was pulling himself out when his hand slipped, and hit the water, making a loud splashing sound. He froze and mentally cursed his luck.

"Shit!" Harry heard Iruka swear. A loud splash sounded, and Harry looked back to see Iruka fully alert and staring at him. Kakashi was spluttering as he emerged from the water, clearly having been pushed over by a startled Iruka.

"Kakashi, you probably just scarred the kid with your actions." Iruka quickly scolded, as soon as he registered Harry's terrified expression.

Hatake didn't seem to be listening as he was gazing at Harry with a contemplative look. Harry knew it was time to leave and swiftly jumped out of the water and into the dressing room. Throwing a squeaky 'I'm Sorry' over his shoulder, Harry refused to look back.

Once dressed, Harry fled. Back to the ANBU headquarters and his room where no perverted men stalked him.

o.O.o

Harry sighed as he ducked into another ANBU secret passageway. Hatake was still hot in his trail two weeks after the hot spring debacle, and Harry was getting tired of constantly hiding from the man. Today was his last day in Konoha and he was so ready to just go back to England and the war. Tomorrow morning he had a port-key ready for him, and there was no way Harry was going to miss it. He just needed to last the rest of the night.

Harry changed out of his ANBU gear, and glanced at the summons from Tsunade. The old hag had promised him a big and wonderful going away present. He just wanted to spend a quiet night relaxing in peace, an event that was rare since he came to the shinobi village. But it seemed Tsunade had other plans, and Harry was hard-pressed to refuse her. The woman had taught him how to fight and defend himself, and given him the chance to really grow up. He owed it to her.

He sighed before heading out, after all what was the worst that would happen.

o.O.o

Harry walked into that Hokage's office and stopped suddenly because of a net that fell on him. He glared at the grinning pair standing before him, his eyes promising pain later. He couldn't believe Tsunade would do this to him! Iruka hadn't wasted a second and quickly wrapped him up, using ropes to make sure he couldn't access and weapons to free himself.

"I hate you both." Harry stated.

"Kakashi has his way of catching a dragon, and I have mine. I think hunter prey rules still apply." Iruka smugly pointed out, as he lifted and tossed Harry over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you helped him." Harry glared accusingly at Tsunade. "I won't forgive you for this."

"Out with a bang." Tsunade grinned. She was entirely too smug with herself. Harry vowed to sneak into her Sake stash and tamper with it. See how the woman liked that.

Harry mumbled darkly under his breath as he glared with everything he had. Retribution would be had when this was all over with.

o.O.o

Tsunade sat outside a window with a perfect view of the activities happening inside. Part of the deal to help Iruka capture the ANBU operative Dragon, was that she was allowed to watch. The deal had been tempting, after all she had hoped to see Harry and Sasuke together, but that bastard clan heir had thwarted her. Then Iruka had thrown in a couple jugs of Sake, and Kakashi's special edition 'Icha Icha Paradise' that Jiraiya had only had five copies made, and she was sold.

She had a comfortable chair, Sake, and a nice big bucket of popcorn. She was well prepared to reap her reward for helping the chuunin.

Kakashi walked into the room and was utterly stunned at the sight of a tied up Harry, naked and posed perfectly for entry. Tsunade laughed at his expression, happy to see that some people could surprise the lazy jounin. He had grumpy lately due to his failure to catch the dragon.

The flying clothes and following moans and groans, gave her a feeling of a job well done. But the entire event had another purpose in her mind. Harry would surely be too sore and tired tomorrow to take that port-key and thus it wouldn't be her fault that he had to wait another six or so months before he could return. And since he was already stranded here, then it wouldn't be that big of a problem for him to continue his responsibilities as an ANBU…

Kakashi and Iruka may have caught the dragon, but Tsunade had captured Harry and ensured that she kept one of her best ANBU. Fuck the wizarding world, she was greedy.

* * *

The first from the Newton Prize Corner.

More soon to follow.


End file.
